The Day New Vestroia Stood Still
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen Shot 2012-02-25 at 12.12.01 PM.JPG |season = 2 |number = 30 |last = Saved By the Siren |next = Spectra Rises}} The Day New Vestroia Stood Still is the 30th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on December 5, 2009. In Japan, it aired on September 28, 2010. Plot Klaus, Baron, and Ace, successfully contact Dan and warn them about the Vexos, so Dan decides to head to Vestal, and face the Vexos. However, when Zenoheld decides to test the BT System, Shun heads to New Vestroia with his newly evolved Master Ingram, while the others head to Vestal. Once Shun arrives, he finds that all the Bakugan are missing and Master Ingram is still in ball form. Skyress arrives and tells him that a metal sphere came from the sky, and sent a beam that trapped all the Bakugan in Ball Form. Shun attempts to destroy the device but finds that it is protected by a force field. All of a sudden Lync appears to take the Ventus energy and a battle ensues. When Master Ingram and Hylash have trouble against Lync's new Mechanical Bakugan Aluze, Shun is forced to call on Skyress for help. During the battle, Ingram begins feeling doubts about his evolution and is taken out of the battle. When Skyress begins struggling against Lync, Master Ingram decides to embrace his new powers and re-enters the battle, defeating Lync. In the aftermath, Skyress disappears and wishes Shun and Ingram luck. Major events *The BT System lands on New Vestroia and turns all of the Bakugan back into balls again. *The Resistance learns the Vexos have returned to Vestal and decide to head there, minus Runo and Julie. *Shun heads to New Vestroia alone to investigate the BT System. *Skyress reunites with Shun. *Lync challenges Shun to a battle for the Ventus energy. *Lync is revealed to have an upgraded version of Altair called Aluze. *One of Master Ingram's Ability Cards spawns a new Bakugan called Shadow Wing that combines with Master Ingram, which has been created by his new Ventus energy powers. *Shun defeats Lync, keeping the Ventus energy. *Skyress leaves Shun again, this time permanently. Battles Shun Kazami vs. Lync Volan Round 1 *'Shun Life Force:' 100% *'Lync Life Force:' 100% Lync sends out his Gate Card and Aluze. (Aluze: 700 Gs) Shun sends out Master Ingram. (Master Ingram: 600 Gs) Shun activates Wind Power Extreme. (Ingram 600 - 900 Gs) (Aluze 700 - 400 Gs) Lync activates Giga Armor to retransfer the 300 Gs that Shun stole. (Aluze 400 - 700 Gs) (Ingram 900 - 600 Gs) Shun activates a Double Ability Wind Echo + Wind Split. (Aluze 700 - 200 Gs) (Ingram 600 - 800 Gs) Lync activates the Fusion Ability Aero Aegis to nullify both abilities. (Aluze 200 - 700 Gs) (Ingram 800 - 600 Gs) Shun sends out Hylash. '''(Hylash: 350 Gs) Lync opens the Gate Card, '''Forcement Wind. (Aluze 700 - 1000 Gs) He follows up with Thunder Striper. (Ingram 600 - 400 Gs) (Hylash 350 - 150 Gs) Shun sends out Storm Skyress. (Storm Skyress: 450 Gs) He then activates Whirlwind Lightning Sword. (Aluze 1000 - 800 Gs) (Skyress 450 - 650 Gs) He follows up with a Double Ability, Thunder Strike Open + Green Wave. (Aluze 800 - 600 Gs) (Skyress 650 - 850 Gs) (Hylash 150 - 550 Gs) Lync counters with Sling Boomerang. (Skyress 850 - 650 Gs) (Hylash 550 - 350 Gs) Hylash gets hit in the back and is knocked out. *'Shun Life Force': 50% Lync activates Blaster Bind. (Aluze 600 - 800 Gs) Shun defends with Armored Intense Mode. (Ingram 400 - 600 Gs) (Aluze 800 - 600 Gs) Lync activates''' Air Lance'. (Ingram 600 - 400 Gs) Ingram takes a direct hit and is wiped out. *'Shun Life Force': 10% Shun activates '''Lightning Talon'. (Skyress 650 - 850 Gs) (Aluze 600 - 400 Gs) Enraged, Skyress blasts Aluze into submission. *'Lync Life Force': 10% Shun wins this round. Round 2 *'Shun Life Force': 10% *'Lync Life Force': 10% Shun sends out his Gate Card and Storm Skyress. (Storm Skyress: 450 Gs) Lync sends out Aluze. '''(Aluze: 700 Gs) Lync activates the ability, '''Dora Cannon. (Aluze 700 - 1100 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card (Possibly Element Merge), transferring 200 Gs from Aluze to Skyress. (Aluze 1100 - 900 Gs) (Skyress 450 - 650 Gs) Lync counters the Gate Card with''' Drive Storm'. (Aluze 900 - 1100 Gs Skyress 650 - 150 Gs) '''Seeing Skyress is in trouble, Shun sends out Master Ingram.' (Master Ingram: 600 Gs) Lync activates Air Lance (Ingram 600 - 400 Gs) Shun counterattacks with Moonlight Slash. (Ingram 400 - 600 Gs) (Aluze 1100 - 800 Gs) Master Ingram then uses his ability 'Shadow Wing '''by himself, creating Shadow Wing and sending it into the battle. (Shadow Wing: 350 Gs) Master Ingram combines with Shadow Wing. (Master Ingram and Shadow Wing: 600 - 950 Gs) Shun activates '''Ninjistu Combo - Mighty Fang and Vista Wing. '(Master Ingram and Shadow Wing 950 - 1550 Gs) *'''Lync Life Force: '''0% Shun Wins. Bakugan Debuts * Aluze * Shadow Wing Bakugan Seen * Master Ingram * Storm Skyress * Shadow Wing * Aluze * Wontu * Hynoid * Abis Omega * Verias * Saurus * Juggernoid * Hammersaur * Anchorsaur * Goblinball Bakugan Trap Seen * Hylash Trivia *When Shun opens his Gate Card, he says "Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Storm Skyress descend!" instead of "Element Merge" (the name of the Gate Card he used). *From this episode onwards, Master Ingram is depicted as male. Promotional material from the first half of season 2 referred to Master Ingram as "he", but Ingram was always referred to as female in the anime and had a feminine voice prior to evolving. *The name of this episode may be based on the film "The Day the Earth Stood Still". *This is the first and only episode in Season 2 where Shun used his former guardian Storm Skyress in a battle. This is also the last time Shun uses Skyress, as well as Skyress' last speaking appearance. *While this may be entirely coincidental, the title "The Day New Vestroia Stood Still" is reminiscent of the premise of the episode of the first season where Shun finds himself in a town where time stands still. This was also the episode where Skyress evolved into Storm Skyress, making it an interesting parallel to this episode, which comes right after Ingram had evolved by the power of the Legendary Soldier Oberus , much as Skress did, and is also the last episode in which Skyress was a prominent character. **The episode also had Shun finding his mother, who had been lost to him. Storm Skyress was a Bakugan who, being a caring female, and in the absence of Shun's actual mother, had become a sort of mother figure to Shun. By returning to Shun for the last time in this episode, it could be said that there is a comparison to be made between the two. Video de:Der Tag, an dem Neu Vestroia still stand Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes